Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series)/Image Gallery/Original Series
Season 1 Ep 1.: "Scoop Saves the Day" Ep 2.: "Bob Saves the Porcupines" Ep 3.: "Pilchard in a Pickle" Ep 4.: "Muck Gets Stuck" Bandicam 2018-09-09 17-56-01-843.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Metallic Clicks Rap CRT038103 Bandicam 2018-09-09 18-11-53-194.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Bandicam 2018-09-09 18-16-43-198.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Metal Hit WwhistleW CRT032001 Ep 5.: "Wendy's Busy Day" Ep 6.: "Bob's Bugle" Ep 7.: "Buffalo Bob" Ep 8.: "Travis Paints the Town" Ep 9.: "Travis and Scoop's Race Day" Ep 10.: "Bob's Birthday" Ep 11.: "Naughty Spud" Ep 12.: "Scary Spud" Ep 13.: "Bob's Barnraising" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Spud the SuperWrench" Ep 2.: "Wallpaper Wendy" Ep 3.: "Runaway Roley" Ep 4.: "Bob's Big Suprise" Ep 5.: "Dizzy's Statues" Ep 6.: "Lofty to the Rescue" Ep 7.: "Wendy's Big Game" Ep 8.: "Tea Set Travis" Ep 9.: "Dizzy's Birdwatch" Ep 10.: "Clocktower Bob" Ep 11.: "Pilchard Goes Fishing" Ep 12.: "Wendy's Tennis Match" Ep 13.: "Bob's White Christmas" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Bob's Boots" Bandicam_2018-06-03_20-40-42-617.jpg|Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PIANO HEAD SHAKE, Ep 2.: "Mucky Muck" Ep 3.: "Bob's Day Off" Ep 4.: "Magnetic Lofty" Bandicam_2018-06-03_20-23-05-979.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 Ep 5.: "Roley's Tortoise" Ep 6.: "Special Delivery Spud" Ep 7.: "Pilchard's Breakfast" Ep 8.: "Scoop's In Charge" Ep 9.: "Scoop Has Some Fun" Ep 10.: "Dizzy's Crazy Paving" Ep 11.: "Spud and Squawk" Ep 12.: "Muck's Sleepover" Ep 13.: "Travis' Trailer" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Roley and the Rock Star" Ep 2.: "Scoop's Stegosaurus" Ep 3.: "Sneezing Scoop" Ep 4.: "Roley's Animal Rescue" Ep 5.: "Scarecrow Dizzy" Ep 6.: "Wendy Plays Golf" Ep 7.: "Spud Lends a Hand" Ep 8.: "Bob and the Bandstand" Ep 9.: "Farmer Pickles' Pigpen" Ep 10.: "Bob on the Run" Ep 11.: "Forget-Me-Knot Bob" Ep 12.: "Scruffty the Detective" Ep 13.: "Watercolour Wendy" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Scruffty's Big Dig" Ep 2.: "Inspector Spud" Ep 3.: "Cock-a-Doodle Spud" Ep 4.: "Wendy's Surprise Party" Ep 5.: "Skateboard Spud" Ep 6.: "Muck's Monster" Bandicam_2018-06-03_20-54-52-238.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOPS, Ep 7.: "Spud the Dragon" Bandicam_2018-06-03_20-14-11-180.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING, Ep 8.: "Pilchard Steals the Show" Ep 9.: "Bob's Hide" Ep 10.: "Bob's Auntie" Ep 11.: "Bob and the Big Freeze" Ep 12.: "Clumsy Roley" Ep 13.: "Bob of the North" Season 6 Ep 1.: "Bob's Pizza" Ep 2.: "Bob's Metal Detector"" Ep 3.: "Mr. Beasley's D.I.Y Disaster" Ep 4.: "Wendy's Moving Company" Ep 5.: "Lofty and the Rabbits" Ep 6.: "Lofty and the Giant Carrot" Ep 7.: "Bob's Egg and Spoon Race" Ep 8.: "Trix's Tiles" Ep 9.: "Mr. Sabatini's Smashing Day" Ep 10.: "Roley to the Rescue" Ep 11.: "Spud's Big Splash" Ep 12.: "Spud the Musketeer" Ep 13.: "Wendy's Magic Birthday" Season 7 Ep 1.: "Mr. Beasley's New Friends" Ep 2.: "Spud the Pilot" Bandicam_2018-06-03_20-35-42-214.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING Ep 3.: "Trix and the Otters" Ep 4.: "Speedy Skip" Ep 5.: "Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition" Ep 6.: "Bob and the Badgers" Ep 7.: "Bob and the Goalie" Ep 8.: "Dizzy Goes Camping" Ep 9.: "Pilchard's Pets" Ep 10.: "Snowman Scoop" Ep 11.: "Lofty's Long Load" Ep 12.: "Hamish's New Home" Ep 13.: "Dizzy the Sheepdog" Season 8 Ep 1.: "Bob the Photographer" Ep 2.: "Mr. Bentley's Trains" Ep 3.: "Wendy's Big Night Out" Ep 4.: "Racing Muck" Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) Racing Muck Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02.jpg| Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 Ep 5.: "Mr Beasley's Noisy Pipes" Ep 6.: "Lofty's Jungle Fun" Ep 7.: "Ballroom Bob" Ep 8.: "Molly's Fashion Show" Ep 9.: "Spud and the Doves" Ep 10.: "First Aid Molly" Ep 11.: "Mr. Bentley: Dog Sitter" Ep 12.: "Travis Gets Lucky" Ep 13.: "Scruffty on Guard" Bob the Builder Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS.png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS Season 9 Ep 1.: "Bob the Farmer" Bandicam 2018-10-17 17-53-05-386.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Alarm Clock Wind Up 1 L TE012401 Ep 2.: "Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair" Bandicam_2018-06-03_20-27-56-471.jpg|Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 Bandicam_2018-06-03_20-27-51-700.jpg|Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 05 Ep 3.: "Lofty the Artist" Ep 4.: "Spud's Statue" Ep 5.: "Pilchard and the Field Mice" Ep 6.: "Trix's Pumpkin Pie" Ep 7.: "Where's Muck?" Ep 8.: "Travis' Busy Day" Bandicam_2018-06-03_20-57-55-847.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 or Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 Ep 9.: "Muck's Surprise" Ep 10.: "Skip's Big Idea" Ep 11.: "Roley's Important Job" Ep 12.: "Trix and the Bug" Ep 13.: "Scoop the Disco Digger"